Destiny
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Takdir Suho, Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang tidak bahagia membuat Baekhyun kembali kemasa lalu untuk mengubahnya. Namun, mengubah takdir ternyata tak semudah perkiraannya. "Aku harus kehilangannya?". ChanBaek, Kaidoo, Sulay, Taoris Fanfiction. Mind to RnR? GS.


**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**PART 1**

"**Reason"**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap panik dari arah kursi tamu. Melihat pintu-pintu masuk itu bergantian, kekiri dan kekanan, mencari apakah sang kakak sudah datang.

"Yah _Oppa_, kalau tidak ingin datang kenapa memaksakan datang?"

Iya mengeluh entah pada siapa. Sesaat setelah keluhannya terlontar, pria yang sejak tadi dinantikannya telah datang, merapikan dasinya dan tergesa-gesa menuju kursi dengan sebuah piano besar didepannya.

"Maaf. Maaf" ucapnya sambil menunduk kearah para hadirin berulang-ulang. Ia kemudian duduk dan meneraturkan deru nafasnya.

Acara kini dimulai. Suho menekan-nekan tuts didepannya, memainkan sebuah melodi.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis tinggi berambut hitam mengenakan dress selutut dengan bunga lavender ungu dipegangnya. Ekspresinya mencoba tersenyum, namun Baekhyun tahu apa arti senyum itu.

Hanya sebuah senyum **palsu**.

Dibelakang gadis tinggi itu, terlihat seorang gadis lain dengan balutan baju pengantin. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya digerai separuh. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama, walau dipoles sana-sini. Tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasa.

Tao mulai maju, mengiringi langkah Lay –sang mempelai wanita-, mengantarkannya menuju altar pernikahan. Sang mempelai pria telah menunggunya dengan tuxedo gagahnya, sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Lay membalas senyum itu, dan Baekhyun tahu-

Senyumnya juga **tak tulus** kala itu.

Ia –Baekhyun-, kembali menoleh lagi kekakak tercintanya. Walau Suho tetap memainkan melodi ini dengan senyuman, Baekhyun tahu Suho menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi terluka dari pandangan matanya.

Lay telah sampai didepan Kris, membuat Kris –sang mempelai pria- meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya berjalan beriringan menuju altar.

Ikrar Suci telah dimulai. Masing-masing mempelai mengucapkan janjinya dihadapan semua orang. Janji untuk bersama kini dan nanti. Janji yang disahkan atas nama Tuhan.

Tao, sang pembawa bunga hanya menatap kejadian itu sambil tersenyum pahit. Tersenyum dan menahan sesak didadanya.

Seorang yang seharusnya bisa kau miliki,

Bagaimana rasanya jika kau melihatnya menikah dengan orang lain?

Bukankah itu menyedihkan?

Ikrar telah selesai, semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan. Semua, terkecuali mereka.

Suho dan Tao.

Dihiruk-pikuk keramaian itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata mereka- yang dengan cepat dihapusnya kasar.

Ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat kedua orang terdekatnya terluka.

Tuhan, bukankah seharusnya merekalah jodohnya?

.

.

.

"Hei _Noona_, sendirian saja? Mana Suho-_hyung_?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berkulit tan yang memegang dua gelas minuman ditangannya. Itu Kai, pria yang disukainya.

"_Yah_, Kai. Aku pikir siapa" Baekhyun memukul lengannya pelan.

"Dia pulang duluan tadi, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Eh, _Hei_, apa kau membawakan minuman ini untukku?" Baekhyun mencoba meraih gelas minuman Kai yang dekat dengan jangkauannya, tapi Kai segera menghindar.

"_Hei_, enak saja. Ini untuk Kyungsoo-**ku** tahu. Kalau kau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri!" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak menjitak Kai.

Namun Baekhyun langsung mengurunkan niatnya.

"Ah, _Noona_, kenapa menyusul kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau duduk saja? Kau sedang sakit, kan? _Aigoo._ Bagaimana kalau kau tambah sakit?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya mau menjitak Kai –dengan posisi yang berdekatan tentu saja- segera geser menjauh. Kini dapat ia lihat Kai dengan perhatiannya memengang kening Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya duduk kebangku –tempat Kai duduk tadi- lalu memberikan gelas minuman yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini minuman hangat untuk Kyungsoo _noona_-ku, dan ini segelas lagi air putih untuk meminum obatmu. Kau harus meminumnya, biar panasmu cepat turun"

Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu karenanya. Kai selalu begini sejak dulu. Begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Begitu memperhatikannya. Begitu menyayanginya. Dan hanya memandangnya.

Mereka begitu serasi,

Dan Baekhyun iri karena itu.

Bolehkah ia iri?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran piciknya. Kyungsoo itu temannya, bagaimana bisa ia berharap memiliki Kai?

Ck

Sebaiknya ia cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kyungsoo_-ah_, Kai_-ah_, aku kesana dulu ya? Mau menemui teman-teman yang lain. Mumpung disini"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Ya, sebaiknya ia harus cepat pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang tumpukan makanan didepannya bosan. Di meja besar ini, dia duduk sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Kakaknya pergi, dan sahabat terdekatnya –Tao- juga pulang terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun bahkan telah mencoba seluruh hidangan disana.

"Ehem"

Ia mendengar deheman seorang pria. Biarkan saja, mungkin hanya orang lewat.

"Ehem"

Ia mendengarnya lagi. Oke, mungkin orangnya sedang batuk.

"Ehem"

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Bukan orang lewat yang pasti. Mungkin seseorang yang ia kenal mencoba menegurnya. Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah datangnya suara, kebelakang.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_?"

Pria bersuara baritone itu yang memanggilnya.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya, kaget. Siapa pria ini? Ia tak mengenalnya. Sungguh.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?"

Pria tinggi berambut kecoklatan itu bertanya padanya, membuat gadis bermata sipit itu menggeleng pelan. Memang siapa dia?

"Aku Chanyeol, kau tak ingat?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, mengingat-ngingat nama itu. Chanyeol, setahunya satu-satunya Chanyeol yang ia kenal itu?

"Yah, kau Chanyeol yang itu? Benarkah kau Chanyeol yang-? Ah, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Kim Baekhyun masih sama, masih tak berubah sejak dulu.

"Ya, aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dulu **gemuk** itu" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan menekankan kata **gemuk. **Ia tertawa renyah.

"Woah? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berbuah menjadi kurus dan setam-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong. Wajahnya memerah kini. Tadi ia akan mengatai Chanyeol –Musuh, sahabat, sekaligus teman berdebatnya- ini apa? Tampan? Yang benar saja.

"Setam- apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lupakan. Oh iya kau jadi kurus karena ke Kanada dulu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yah, jadi kau pindah hanya karena ini? Kenapa kau tak bilang, Heh? Kenapa pergi diam-diam? Kau tahu, aku khawatir setengah mati padamu dulu. Kupikir kau mati tahu!"

Baekhyun berapi-api mengucapkannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar serius. Apa ia benar-benar khawatir dengannya?

"Kau khawatir?" Chanyeol menanyakannya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau temannya tiba-tiba pergi, Heh?" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Teman?

Chanyeol kecewa.

"Tapi, Aku penasaran. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diet? Bukankah dulu kau paling anti?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan lagi. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya lagi, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika aku mengatakan alasannya? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius, membuat Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya salah tingkah. Ayolah, kenapa ia bisa gugup begini?

"A-aku tidak akan menertawaimu kok. Katakan saja" ucapnya tergugup.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya, lalu membuka mulutnya hendak berucap.

"Aku melakukan itu karena-"

"_NOONA_!"

Sebuah panggilan memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua, membuat keduanya menoleh kearah si pengganggu.

Itu Kai.

"_Noona_, bisa kau ikut denganku? Aku butuh bantuanmu! Kyungsoo-_noona_ tiba-tiba kabur" Kai dengan secepat kilat menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat sang obyek marah-marah lalu mengikuti lari cepat Kai.

Yah, si pengganggu itu lagi.

Bagi Baekhyun, mungkin Si pengganggu itu lebih penting dari siapapun.

.

.

.

"_Yah_ Bocah! Memang kau bicara apa sampai Kyungsoo pergi, Heh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berlari. Yang ditanyai hanya terdiam, tak merespon ucapannya. Sepertinya ini bukan hanya masalah sepele.

"Kai, kau mendengarku?" Baekhyun berpura-pura mengetes pendengaran Kai. Ia tahu Kai jelas-jelas mendengarnya. Tapi Baekhyun butuh jawaban atas pertanyaannya sekarang.

"_Noona_, apa salah aku menanyakan tentang pernikahan dengan Kyungsoo-_noona_? Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari 8 tahun. APA SALAHNYA KALAU-"

Langkah Kai yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti juga. Pernikahan? Suara Kai sempat meninggi tadi.

"Maksudku aku tidak salah hanya karena melamarnya kan? Aku-

Atau Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo-_noona_ tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang kini memandang lurus kearah depan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kai seperti ini. Sebegitu pentingkah Kyungsoo?

"Mana mungkin ia tak ingin menikah denganmu? Kalau ia tidak mau, untuk apa dia berpacaran dengan pria bodoh sepertimu?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kai pelan. Ia lalu tertawa renyah, bermaksud menghibur.

"Tapi kenapa dia-? Setiap kali aku membahas soal pernikahan, ia pasti menghindar. Dan lagi, saat aku melamarnya dia malah-"

"Dia malah apa? Hanya Lari kan? Bukan pergi meninggalkanmu kan?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kai, membuat Kai terdiam. Yah, benar. Bukankah Kyungsoo hanya lari? Bukan pergi?

"Kai, kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo kan?"

_Tentu saja!_. Kai mengangguk.

Baekhyun menarik bahu Kai agar menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo juga sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak percaya padanya?

Maksudku-

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab lamaranmu, bukan berarti ia menolaknya. Bukan berarti ia tak mau menikah denganmu. Kyungsoo pasti punya alasan.

Jadi-

Tak bisakah kau cukup memberinya waktu dan menunggunya?"

Bersamaan Baekhyun mengakhiri perkataannya, Kai mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya –membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Yah, sepertinya Kai sudah tenang.

Dan ia senang.

Setidaknya ia ada gunanya untuk Kai.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kalau kau mau membahas masalah Kai, sebaiknya kau pulang! Aku sedang malas membahasnya!"

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas yang dipakainya tadi asal ke ranjang, lalu membaringkan dirinya disana.

"_Ani_. Aku mau membicarakan tentang dirimu, bukan masalah Kai. Kau terlihat aneh beberapa lama ini. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku mengenalmu?"

Baekhyun ikut membaringkan dirinya diranjang Kyungsoo. Sepulang dari pernikahan Kris dan Lay, ia langsung mampir keapartemen Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah, menggeser posisinya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku biasa saja. Perkiraanmu salah"

"Salah? Kau pikir aku tak menyadari perubahan sikapmu? Bukan hanya pada Kai, tapi pada semua orang. Kau begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini"

Kyungsoo terlihat muram lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia ingin pergi, kalau saja tangan Baekhyun tidak menariknya untuk tetap tinggal dan menatapnya.

"KAU PIKIR BISA BERBOHONG PADAKU?"

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENUTUPINYA DARIKU?"

"AKU TEMANMU BUKAN? KALAU ADA MASALAH SEHARUSNYA KAU CERITAKAN PADA-"

Perkataan Baekhyun berhenti tatkala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. _What the-_

"Aku mencintainya, _Eonni_. Sangat mencintainya"

Kyungsoo terisak mengucapkannya.

"Aku ingin bersamanya. Sebentar saja."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pundaknya basah sekarang.

"Umurku tak lama lagi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengikatnya dalam pernikahan, walau aku ingin melakukannya."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, melepaskan sesak didadanya.

"Hanya membiarkan segalanya seperti ini dan meninggalkannya pelan-pelan. Itu langkah yang tepat bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi- Kyungsoo- selama- ini- sakit- dan- ia- tidak- tahu?

Sahabat macam apa dia?

Tega-teganya ia iri dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

"_Eonni_, Bagaimana? Yang kulalukan ini benar kan? Aku-

Aku tak salah kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan melepas pelukannya. Pertanyaannya sama dengan Kai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" Baekhyun menjawab jujur.

Kyungsoo tertawa miris. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya menatap Baekhyun.

"_Eonni_, aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak tahu bagaimana menanggapi. Ia bingung. Sungguh. Untuk apa Kyungsoo-

"Baekhyun-_eonni_ sebenarnya menyukai Kai sejak dulu kan?"

Ia terdiam.

"Kalau saja aku menjauhinya dan tak meresponnya dulu, semua tidak akan seperti ini kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Benarkah begitu?

"Kai akan bahagia dengan _Eonni_ dan aku akan mati dengan tenang. Itu benar kan?"

APA MAKSUD KYUNGSOO?

"APA YANG KAU-" Baekhyun berteriak terbawa emosi. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berfikir begitu? Bagaimana bisa ia bahagia dengan Kai dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mati dengan tenang?

Namun emosi Baekhyun langsung reda melihat wajah sayu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, tak mau Baekhyun melihat air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum patah, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri.

Suho, Tao, dan sekarang Kyungsoo.

Mengapa Tuhan menuliskan takdir mereka seperti ini?

Seberapa kesalahan mereka dimasa lalu hingga mereka harus merasakan sakit dimasa sekarang?

Tak bisakah jalan ini diubah? Takdir mereka dirubah?

.

.

.

_Takdir Tuhan tak adil pada mereka_

Ia masih memikirkan hal itu sejak pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap lampu jalan yang sejak tadi berkedap-kedip. Semilir angin malam pun berhembus tepat didepannya, membuatnya tanpa sengaja menutup mata.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari alam pikirnya, kini menoleh menatap sang penanya. Siapa orang tua ini? Bukankah ia tadi sendirian?

Ah, Barangkali ia yang tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu gadis muda?"

Kakek tua itu –Baekhyun menebak umurnya sudah 70 tahunan- bertanya lagi kearahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan. Toh ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan?

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang takdir _Haraboji"_

Sang kakek terlihat tertawa renyah. "Anak muda sepertimu, kenapa malah berfikir tentang takdir?"

ia tersenyum kecut, lalu menyandarkan dirinya dikursi yang didudukinya. "Entahlah. Hanya aku rasa takdir tidak adil pada mereka"

"Tidak adil? Hahaha" Sang kakek tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa tidak adil, Hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menceritakan masalah itu. Entahlah. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya menceritakan masalahnya –mereka- pada kakek ini. Sepertinya ia orang baik.

"Jadi maksudmu takdir itu tak adil dan kau ingin kembali kemasa lalu untuk mengubahnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan anggukannya, hilir angin kencang menuju kearahnya, membuatnya menutup matanya lagi. Ketika ia membuka mata, sang kakek telah hilang dari hadapannya, membuatnya kebingungan mencarinya.

"Kau mencariku?" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan. Kini ia mendapati sang kakek berdiri santai ditengah jalan raya.

**TIT TIT**

Bunyi sebuah klakson membuat Baekhyun panik.

Kenapa ia dengan santai berdiri disana?

Kenapa ia tidak berlari menghindar?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berlari kearah sang kakek, yang kini dilihatnya malah tersenyum menyeringai.

AISH. DASAR GILA. SEBENARNYA ADA APA?

Sedetik kemudian ia sadari sebuah benda keras menabraknya, disertai teriakan yang entah dari siapa.

Yang jelas, yang ia dengar, suara sang kakek berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kau bisa kembali kemasa lalu, kemudian perbaikilah apa yang perlu kau perbaiki"

"Dan setelah itu, kembalilah kemasa kini tanpa ada yang mengetahui dari mana aslmu. Jika kau melanggarnya, aku tak jamin sesuatu yang buruk tak menimpamu"

Setelah itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar, yang beberapa saat kemudian membuatnya terjatuh disesuatu yang empuk dan membuka mata.

Tunggu

Bukankah ini kamarnya?

"_Yah,_ Kim Baekhyun! Kau tak mau pergi kesekolah? Kita masuk jam 7. Kenapa kau masih tidur? Kau mau terlambat, Heh?"

Kini ia mendapati kakaknya, Kim Junmyeon atau Suho mengomel dengan menggunakan pakaian seragam SMAnya dulu.

Hei, bukankah ia telah lama lulus dari sekolah menengah?

Kenapa?

Ada yang aneh menurutnya.

Apakah ia benar-benar kembali kemasa lalu?

Baekhyun segera bangun dan berlari kearah kaca kamarnya. Ini, dirinya 8 tahun lalu bukan?

**PART 1 END**

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuatnya dalam bentuk yaoi, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi GS. Kalau ada yang merasa GS nya tak cocok saya minta maaf, karena sebenarnya saya sendiri masih ragu akan membuat Baekhyun dkk dalam versi wanita atau tidak.

Bisakah memberi saran?


End file.
